


Saitou and Chizuru Fluff

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: A collection of fluffy drabbles for Saitou Hajime and Yukimura Chizuru. From canon to modern AU.
Relationships: Saitou Hajime/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Birthday Cake Surprise

Saito’s lips pulled into a small smile. There was no use suppressing it, he was pleased with his work—proud actually.

The round shape of the cake he had made was near perfection. The full moon would be envious of its shape, Saito thought. He was no baker or cook, he admits that wholeheartedly, but goddamn, his skills with a knife were masterful.

Saito was far from sentimental, and he wasn’t the most thoughtful Shinsengumi captain (that title belonged to Shinpachi, he mused), but he felt it necessary to give a gift to the old woman who managed the local orphanage. “She’s raising future Shinsengumi members,” Chizuru once said.

When Chizuru caught wind of the woman’s birthday, she went right into her knitting mode to make her a scarf. Shinpachi, Harada and Heisuke were buying books for the children—a suggestion they stole right from him during patrol one night.

“She needs a cake,” Chizuru had said during breakfast. It was more demanding, actually, and Saito decided to take her up on that challenge. “A cake,” he whispered to himself. “Simple enough.”

It was a quick trip to the market and he had the kitchen to himself for an hour. He spent half the time preparing the night’s dinner, the other half making the cake. He pictured Chizuru’s bright smile, the sound of her giggle and the surprised gasp she would make when she sees his gift for the old woman.

He smoothed the knife on top, gliding it slowly to test the evenness of the surface. Perfect like an undisturbed lake in Spring. He let out a silent chuckle.

“Saito-san! Saito-san!” Chizuru’s bright voice approached the kitchen and Saito’s heart thumped a bit more rapidly with the sound of her pattering footsteps.

Chizuru’s head peeked through the window and Saito’s eyes met her big brown eyes with delight.

Her jaw dropped, mouth so wide open her gasp came out breathlessly. Saito’s body twitched in surprise. The sound Chizuru had made was like a lightning bolt that shocked his soul. Gods, what he would do to hear that sound again.

“Saito-san, that cake looks so beautiful, I could marry you,” Chizuru cooed, her voice dripped in so much happiness, Saito contemplated quitting the Shinsengumi to make cakes for the rest of his life.

“Chizuru-chan, do you mean it?” Saito held his breath, willing his heart to slow down right now.

Chizuru giggled and closed the distance between them, laying a hand on top of his trembling arm. “Of course, Saito-san,” she said softly, batting her brown lashes at him. “It’s a beautiful cake.”

Saito exhaled shakily. He gripped the edge of the table, knuckles so white they matched the frosting of the cake. “Oh, I meant, do you want to…”

“Hey, you two!” Heisuke’s bright smile interrupted the left-handed samurai. “We’re all heading to the orphanage now.”

Chizuru’s fingers lightly squeezed Saito’s arm. Saito’s muscles tensed at her touch, subconsciously flexing. “What were you saying, Saito-san?”

Saito cleared his throat. His body was relaxed, his heart a steady normal beat. “Oh, it was not important,” he replied, voice calm as ever.

“Come on, already!” Heisuke shouted. “The old woman ain’t getting younger.”

Saito nodded and Chizuru giggled at the young Master Forerunner. “All right, let’s go!”


	2. Frosty Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru bakes a cake for Saito.

It was Saito’s birthday, and Chizuru wanted to make him something. He was thoughtful, always thinking about everyone’s needs over his own. He baked a cake for an old lady! It was time he deserved his own sweet surprise.

The cake was out of the stove, cooling on a table. The kitchen smelled like a bakery and the thought of having her own shop had put a smile on Chizuru’s face.

She readied the edible blue dye and whipped a nice bowl of frosting. She mixed in the color and it swirled into a deep blue like his eyes. She bit her lip, one arm holding the big bowl, and the other swirled till her arm ached. Her heart fluttered as she continued to think about the young captain’s eyes.

“Beautiful,” she murmured, a flash of Saito’s face popped into her head. Her cheeks flushed red. She’s just a page. A footnote in the history books about the Shinsengumi. And he... well, he... he was a handsome samurai. It was an honor to be making him a cake.

She was in the process of icing her gift, slabbing a glob of blue frosting on top, before she was rudely interrupted by the captain of the First Unit.

“Ugh, blue, Chizuru?” Souji scoffed, digging a finger into the cake. “How very thoughtless of you.”

Chizuru frowned, giving her beautiful cake another look. “What’s wrong with blue?” She gasped dramatically. “Doe Saito-san not like blue?”

Shaking his head and clicking his tongue, Souji took another swipe, his finger sticky and blue. “Of course he likes blue.” He licked his finger clean, then grinned ever so slowly. “But wouldn’t it be better if it were purple?”

“Purple?” Chizuru yelped like a lightning bolt had struck her.

“Purple is Hijikata-san’s favorite.” His eyes narrowed like a sneaky cat.

“But it’s Saito-san’s birthday. This cake is for him. I’ll make a purple cake for the Vice Commander on his birthday.” Her eyes flicked to the cabinet with all the dyes, tempting her to retrieve other colors. The blue was perfect, and Saito will love it no matter what, she thought to herself.

“I bet Hajime-kun would be happy if you made a cake that was reflective of everyone.” Souji went over to the cabinet, taking out the yellow, green, and red dyes. “I’m sure it won’t take long for you to amend this.”

Chizuru took a deep sigh and pondered for a moment. Souji was right. Saito was the most thoughtful of all the captains and he would be extra happy if the cake was not just for him. And it would be nice to add more color to it.

Purple for Hijikata-san. Yellow for Heisuke-kun. Green for Souji and Shinpachi-san. Brown for Kondo-san. Red like Harada-san’s hair.

She stirred and mixed all sorts of colors, creating different combinations. She heard a commotion in the dining room. Oh, no. Everyone had arrived on time, ready to celebrate Saito-san’s day. She coated it with more colors, because at this point, it didn’t hurt to add more in case she missed a captain’s favorite color.

She looked at her creation one last time and forced herself to smile.

“Yes. A cake fit for Saito and the Shinsengumi.”

When Chizuru arrived with the cake in her hands, the room went silent. Heisuke took a big gulp, and Shinpachi stopped talking mid-sentence. Kondo had cleared his throat, scrubbing a shaky hand into his brown hair.

“What a lovely treat, Yukimura.” Even Inoue-san--the sweetest man on Earth--couldn’t hide his disgust for it. The captains glanced at each other, all looking nervous.

Saito stood up and bowed in front of Chizuru, smiling so wide that it brightened his face. He was glowing, and she smiled brightly back at him.

“Happy birthday, Saito-san.” She pushed the cake toward him and they touched hands as he accepted it. Chizuru kept her head down, afraid that he would see her heated cheeks.

Souji laughed uproariously, pointing a finger at the cake. “What the hell is that thing, Chizuru-chan?” Hijikata slapped him at the side of his head and Kondo glared at him with angry eyes. Ignoring them, he walked over to Saito and Chizuru.

“Are we supposed to eat that?” He clicked his tongue. “Why couldn’t you make him a simple blue cake?” He smirked at Chizuru, eyes teasing her into humiliation.

Chizuru’s eyes went wide. She had been played a fool. But before she could cry in shame, Saito cut a small piece of the cake and bit right into it.

“Delicious.” He took another piece of his slice, but this time, shoved the fork into Souji’s mouth. The older captain nearly choked, but licked his lips in delight, missing a dot of frosting from the corner of his mouth.

Saito continued to eat his slice in front of Chizuru, appreciating his gift while enjoying the view at the same time.


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito and Chizuru stare at the moon and contemplate their feelings together.

Saito couldn’t sleep, and he decided to take a stroll outside. There was something weighing on his mind, and he just couldn’t get it out of his head.

The air was unusually warm, the moonlight shining—quite the perfect night to take such walks. He turned at the corner near Chizuru’s room and was surprised to see her sitting at the engawa, face looking up at the bright moon.

“You should be sleeping, Chizuru,” Saito said softly. He knew it was hypocritical for him to say, but he cared for her health more than anything else.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she replied, flicking her eyes at him. Even at a quick glance, Saito could sense something was troubling her. “I never noticed how beautiful the moon could be, Saito-san,” she continued.

Saito kept his gaze on her, slowly taking a seat next to her. “Yes, the moon is always beautiful.” He let out a small sigh.

“Do you ever wish you could touch it? Pull it in so night will never be dark?” She turned to look at him, giving him a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Inching closer to her, Saito turned his attention to the moon. “I pray every night I get the courage to touch the moon.”

Chizuru lay her head on his shoulder, and Saito’s muscles tensed in response. He held his breath as she continued to stare at the moon. She sighed longingly, and it took every will of his control not to put an arm around her.

“I don’t know if the stubborn moon loves me back, Saito-san.” She was trembling, and Saito peeked down to see her eyes glisten with tears. His heart pinched for the both of them, realizing they both ache for two different moons.

“But even if the moon does not reciprocate, I’ll still love it from afar,” she said, her tone hinted with hope. He moved his hand closer to hers, reaching out just a bit, but not quite touching. I, too, will always love the moon from afar, he said to himself.

They both continued to sit quietly on the engawa, staring up into the dark sky with heavy eyelids, yet waiting for the day to arise.


	4. May the Fourth Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Star Wars day and Saito and Chizuru out-geek each other.

Saito carried two heavy bags of groceries in one hand, the other hand fiddled with the keys as he opened his apartment door. He came home just in time—the Star Wars original trilogy was about to start, and even though he had already set up his DVR to record it, he was quite excited to watch them for the millionth time.

He closed the door with one foot, and when he turned around, all the muscles in his body turned to mush and dropped the bags of groceries from his hand. His jaw dropped at the same time as the apples spilled out of the plastic bag.

“Ch-Chizuru?” He blinked a few times as he stared at a nearly naked Chizuru spread across the couch like a Greek goddess in a painting. She was wearing a gold bikini top, a burgundy skirt with two slits on the sides to reveal legs for days. Her hair was thinly braided and she even accessorized with a gold chain around her neck. Slave Princess Leia. He felt his lightsaber throbbing out of his jeans.

“Happy Fourth of May, Hajime,” Chizuru greeted, her voice breathy and raspy. She was putting on her sexy voice, and no matter how many times Saito reminded her, she didn’t need to fake it—She was always sexy to him.

“Babe, you mean ‘May the Fourth be with you,’” Saito answered, his tone serious and a bit annoyed. He never forced her to like Star Wars, but deep down, he wanted her to at least be interested.

“Seriously? I dress up for you and you’re correcting me right now?” Chizuru sat up, the chain around her neck clinking along. She was right. He felt a bit foolish now, his cheeks warming into a blush as he stared at his drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend in full cosplay.

“Where did you get that outfit?” Saito deflected her anger smoothly. Holy shit, she was in cosplay. He had hinted many times he wanted her in a Princess Leia costume—the classic white outfit, of course—but he never expected Chizuru to outdo herself.

Chizuru grinned as she swung the chain in front of her. She must have miscalculated her swing because the end of the chain had flicked her on the head. She frowned a little and Saito stifled his smile to prevent adding salt to her wound.

“I rented this outfit, so try not to get too excited because I want my deposit back.” She smiled at him, patting the seat next to her as she motioned him to come closer. “Come on. Episode One is starting.”

He stopped for a moment, scrubbing a hand into his purple locks. “Episode Four. You know Episodes One through Three are dead to me,” he sighed.

“Sorry, my bad,” Chizuru scoffed, arms crossed and covering her two perky droids. “Such a mood killer.”

Saito’s eyes snapped open at her last words. She was absolutely correct. She was trying and he needed to chill the fuck out before she sends his ass out to Dagobah.

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking a seat next to her. He grabbed the remote from her hand and turned the TV off.

“Oh, my God, I can’t believe you’re prioritizing me over Star Wars!” She was beaming, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sat in his lap. He was not going to ruin this by telling her it was recording anyway. And he had copies of the movies in VHS, DVD, Laserdisc, and Blu-Ray. Fuck, he was obsessed.

“I’d rather stick my lightsaber into your Endor right now,” he whispered in her ear, tongue darting to lick beneath her earlobe.

Chizuru hissed and pulled back from him. “Uh, Hajime, if you don’t want to be Han _Solo_ tonight, you better not be sticking anything up my Endor, okay?”

Saito buried his face in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. He smiled against her skin, chest rumbling into a chuckle. “I love you,” he said, lips kissing along her jawline.

Cupping his face in her hands, Chizuru stared at him quietly, her brown eyes flickering with tease. His heart raced as he waited for her reply, wondering if she had reciprocated his feelings.

“I know,” she said, planting a small kiss on his lips.

Pulling her in to deepen the kiss, Saito giggled against her lips. “Well played, Chizuru.”


	5. Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito tries to win a plushie for his date Chizuru.

“So, how was your dinner, Chizuru?” Saito asked softly, his voice barely audible in the loud restaurant. He regretted choosing this place, wishing he had suggested to meet at a quieter restaurant, a more intimate setting than a rowdy arcade cafe.

“It was delicious! I’ve never had bacon and cheddar fries before,” Chizuru said brightly, taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake. She massaged her forehead, inhaling sharply like she was in pain. “Oh, God. Brain freeze!”

“Touch the roof of your mouth with your tongue. That will warm your nerves.” Saito opened his mouth to demonstrate, tongue wagging up and down. “Like this.”

Chizuru followed his instructions, her lips curling into a smile as she slid her tongue against the roof of her mouth. It worked. Her head felt better and she made a mental note to Google “brain freeze and roof of mouth” later after the date.

“You’re a genius, Hajime.”

Saito’s cheeks warmed into a blush, and he immediately turned away, willing his face to calm the fuck down.

The waitress stopped by their table, clearing their empty plates and dropping the check in the middle. Chizuru and Saito reached for the bill the same time, their hands on top of one another as they fought for dominance.

“I will pay for the dinner, Chizuru,” Saito insisted, pulling the receipt toward him.

“No, it’s 2018, I should pay for my own meal. Besides, I ordered way more than you.”

Saito took a deep sigh, before letting it go. “It’s more humiliating for us to be arguing on our first date than splitting the bill. You win, Chizuru, but only for tonight. Next date…”

“There’s a second date?” Chizuru’s eyes lit up like a pinball machine.

Saito’s eyes went wide as well, taken aback by her question. “I apologize for presuming. I thought we were having a splendid time.”

Chizuru reached out across the table, grabbing Saito’s hands. “Stop. Don’t do that. Of course I had a great time. I was the one assuming you weren’t having a great time since you barely spoke to me.”

Saito went red, embarrassed and angry at the same time. His friends warned him that he needed to grow a pair of new balls. It took him months to gain the courage to ask Chizuru out. And when she said yes, his heart nearly stopped from the excitement.

Saito weaved his fingers with hers, thumb caressing her delicate wrist. “Next date I’ll prepare a list of questions to ask you throughout the night.”

Chizuru giggled, squeezing his hand tightly. “Hey, how good are you at that game?” Chizuru pointed with her chin.

Saito turned to look in her direction. “The claw machine? I’m quite adequate.”

“There’s a red Domo plushie I’ve been eyeing the whole night.”

They paid for their dinner and ran to the claw machine. Saito observed the red Domo, strategizing the angles before inserting his dollar. “Considering the claw is not weak, I may be able to retrieve your prize.”

Chizuru squealed, unable to contain her excitement. “Oh, my God. If you get this plushie for me, I will kiss you so hard.”

Saito cleared his throat and smirked as he opened his wallet. “Well, shit. I only have two tries to make that happen.”


End file.
